


阿扎诺

by lostkid305



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostkid305/pseuds/lostkid305
Summary: 写偏了的《牡丹亭》AU，人类史蒂夫&鬼魂巴基





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫带队入驻这个总平方面积不到10公里的意大利小镇阿扎诺时，前方战事正进入白热化阶段，各国政府相互牵制各有谋算，但史蒂夫不管这些也管不了高层的阴谋阳谋，他是带任务来的，他只执行战士的责任。

整个小镇基本上没什么人，小队游荡了一圈，最终决定选择镇中心看似最完好也最豪气的大洋房作为休憩地和根据地。他们已经很久没摸过真正的床了，如果能有一场热水澡，这些老兵们估计能兴奋地绕着整个镇裸跑一圈，史蒂夫不能剥夺他们微小的渴求。

作为队长，史蒂夫理所当然地分到了最好的主卧，但谁让他是个谦虚无私的领导者，奢华的主卧毫无意外地被他让给了带伤上阵的杜根和方斯沃斯，而他自己则搬进了二楼尽头的卧室，比起其他房间，这里看起来不住人更久。

简略安排了夜间巡逻排班和明天的行动计划，史蒂夫便早早爬上单人床休息了，行军三日一刻未眠，饶是超级英雄也难免困顿。

凌晨三点，整个阿扎诺安静地连风声都藏匿了，守在顶楼阳台的琼斯也在这乏味寂寥的空气中昏昏欲睡。

侧卧里的史蒂夫却突然睁开了眼，脑袋清明地可以随时跳起来作战。他抬眼一看，门房和衣柜的角落里站着一个阴影，看不清模样，但史蒂夫的心跳却不自主地加快，血液急速流动似要冲出脑门。他无意识地张了张嘴，隔了好一会才发出一句微弱的声音。

“巴基？”

名字一旦说出口，复杂的情绪便汹涌地灌满四肢百骸。自从注入血清后，史蒂夫就没再见着巴基，这也是他唯一最后悔的一件事，使得他常常在夜深人静之时怀疑自己加入厄斯金的超级士兵计划是否正确。

黑影动了动，朝史蒂夫迈开了两步。

借着微弱的月光，史蒂夫终于见着来人脸上促狭的笑容，歪着头，勾起薄唇一角向上一扯，长长的眼睑微微低垂又快速抬起瞟了一眼史蒂夫后，似是害羞或是不确定般的，收回视线在窗台和地面之间来回转动。

“史蒂乎。”

史蒂夫猛地掀开被子跳下床，动作太快导致他踉跄着迈着几大步来到巴基面前，一把搂过巴基狠狠地箍进自己的怀里，力度太猛幅度太大，让两人摇摇晃晃地跪在地板上。

“哦，天哪！巴基，巴基……你终于出现了！”史蒂夫窝在巴基颈边喃喃着，语气充满委屈和埋怨，“天煞的你都去哪了？！我都找不到你……我从美国到了英国，又去了法国和意大利，你都不出现……你都不来看我！”

巴基好笑地拍拍史蒂夫结实的后背，慢慢挣脱闷死人的怀抱后，带着审视意味的眼神上下来回扫过史蒂夫因睡觉而脱去上衣显露出来的胸肌、腹肌，军队统一发放的宽松的白色三角内裤，因跪坐而让大腿肌肉呈现出该死的性感的线条。

巴基下意识地舔了舔唇，“我以为，你会更小只。”

史蒂夫的耳尖立马充血，粉红逐渐爬上锁骨周边的皮肤，他伸出手拽着巴基衣服的一角，用食指不断地搅动着，低着头发出糯糯的声音，“你不喜欢？”

见巴基许久都未回答，史蒂夫不安地抬头，却见眼前人无声地笑得一脸灿烂，张开双手就扑上来搂住史蒂夫的脖颈，两人的嘴唇不消一刻就紧贴住。

史蒂夫条件反射细细地摩挲起巴基微凉的薄唇，几不可闻地发出一声喟叹，他想念这触感太久太久，一旦沾上，便不想再分开。

史蒂夫的双手再次紧紧箍住巴基的窄腰，巴基贴着史蒂夫的唇瓣，嘴角翘着，发出带着笑的低吟，“喜欢，喜欢死了。”

史蒂夫觉得自己要死了。

单人床对两个大男人来说有点窄，但像巴基这样半个身子都倚靠在史蒂夫胸前，两人像叠罗汉一样的体位，尤其某个部位还紧密连接在一起，这床的大小对急需身体接触的两人来说刚刚好。

时间大概过去了近两个小时，四倍听力让史蒂夫注意到琼斯和丹尼尔换班时的细语。史蒂夫望了眼窗外有些泛蓝的天空，又低头吻了吻巴基柔顺的棕发，怀抱着的双手又紧了紧，牵动着的身体让原本有些迷迷糊糊的巴基发出意义不明的呻吟。

“这一年多时间你去哪了？”

史蒂夫震动的胸腔让巴基逐渐清醒过来，他努力思索了一会，最后只能摇着头嘟囔，“我不知道，我哪都没去。”

“可是你也没来找我。”史蒂夫的委屈又泛滥了，不甘地低头在巴基的肩膀上咬了一口，留下一圈不深不浅的牙印。

巴基嗤笑一声，试图转身面对史蒂夫时忘了自己的处境，东西从体内慢慢滑出时的清晰感和空虚感让两人都发出不满的哼哼。

史蒂夫伸手一捞圈住巴基柔韧的细腰，将两人的身体又密不可分地重新贴合在了一起。巴基曲起手肘抵住史蒂夫质感饱满的胸部，堪堪让他俩的上身总算分出那么点细缝来。

“真的，史蒂夫，我哪都没去，我一直都待在这里。”

“这里？”史蒂夫惊讶地微抬起头扫视了一圈简陋的卧房。

“对呀，我一直都待在家里。之前想你了，我就能见到你，后来有好长一段时间我不知道怎么了，总是昏昏沉沉的。我想找你，可总是找不到你。后来，你就来了！”巴基说到最后，开心地笑着，双眼撑开，眼眸中闪着兴奋的光彩，亮亮地看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫只愣怔了一秒，随即便狠狠地抱紧巴基，用力消弭两人那一点间隙，心疼地仿佛巴基用了一辈子才重新找回了自己，“没事了，没事了，巴克，你找到我了，我们再也不分开了。”

“嗯！”

史蒂夫感觉到脖颈有些细微的刺痒，是巴基点头时他那微卷的棕发摩擦自己颈部造成的温暖，这让他的胸口又满满当当了起来。终于舍得稍微分开点距离，史蒂夫用右手轻轻抚过巴基带笑的眼尾，深邃的眼眶在眼角处落了个低垂的收尾，让巴基本就又圆又大的灰蓝色眼眸硬是生出更多柔情，而他故意朝史蒂夫抛出的那个媚眼除了那份俏皮，愣是让深陷情爱不可自拔的高大男人看出那点深情和对自己独一无二的喜爱。

史蒂夫情不自禁地探身细细啄吻起巴基的眼睑，然后是挺翘的鼻梁，饱满的颧骨，上翘的嘴唇，以及下巴那道过分可爱的美人沟。舔吻又变成了啃咬，史蒂夫抵着巴基的下唇，不知想到了什么，兀自先笑了起来，“原来你是意大利人。”

退开前再吻了一下巴基微凉的唇瓣，史蒂夫双手捧着爱人的脸颊仔细瞧着，“原谅我之前只是个体弱多病，没见过什么世面的傻小子，只知道你漂亮得不像真的。”巴基只是笑着，史蒂夫的羞赧又爬上了他的双颊，闹得他不好意思地低头假意咳了一声，“原来你是欧洲人，怪不得。”

史蒂夫又突然一脸严肃地抬头看向巴基，眼神里的笃定似玩笑又似真意，“但是你不可以多情，我很独断，还很霸道，可能还喜欢吃醋，所以你只可以喜欢我一个人。”

身高6英尺的强壮男人可能认为自己在放狠话，只是他自己都察觉不到最后那一句已经近似在无理撒娇。全程抿嘴微笑的巴基倾身赏给他粘人的大狗狗一个湿漉漉的长吻，末了舔了舔史蒂夫殷红的下唇，低声道：“你错了，史蒂乎，我只对你多情。”

史蒂夫觉得可能这辈子都不会这么幸福了。

绵长的呼吸逐渐变得规律起来，陷入睡眠前，意识迷糊的史蒂夫总算抓到了点原本想要说的话，手指卷曲无意识地上下抚摸巴基光滑的背脊，埋在巴基发间嘟囔着：“跟我们一起离开吧，巴基，意大利不安全了……”

未见回应，想必巴基也累得睡着了。史蒂夫不准备催促，仅剩的那点意识肖想着等白天醒来再和巴基商量也不迟。巴基肯定会跟着自己的，史蒂夫十万分确信。

再次清醒时，窗外天已大亮，史蒂夫迷瞪着眼瞧了一会，转身扑向床的一边却摸了个空。一瞬间，史蒂夫心跳骤停了一秒，激得他立马坐了起来，快速扫了一圈室内，没有人影，没有衣物。

史蒂夫呆愣在那，左手紧攥被子一角，最后深吸一口气，猛地掀开皱巴巴脏兮兮的被子。

还好，自己赤身裸体。

史蒂夫终于放心地吐出一口长气，笑着摇头。巴基今晨确实来过，那些都真实发生过，不是自己行军太累后的臆想。

以前，史蒂夫判断自己和巴基幽会的证据，就是醒来后的自己是否未着片缕。

简单洗漱后，史蒂夫原本还在琢磨怎么跟小队解释巴基的存在，以及如何说服他们同意带着巴基一起离开。但在早饭、开会期间，史蒂夫始终没见着巴基的身影，本来还纳闷巴基是不是骗自己说他住在这里，但在别墅起居室看到几张巴基的照片后，史蒂夫相信了巴基今晨的说辞。

可能他有事出门了吧，或者只是害羞躲了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

这天的主要任务是拦截输送给轴心国后方的物资，史蒂夫小队埋伏在距离阿扎诺三公里外的铁道上，原本他们想要将物资转手给同盟国，无奈敌方反抗得厉害，到最后史蒂夫不得不炸掉整列火车让其坠入谷底才取得胜利。

回到驻扎地的别墅已是深夜，任务完成地不够顺利，大伙兴致缺缺，各自回去休息，史蒂夫轮第一班岗。

完全平静下来时，史蒂夫才惊觉缺点什么，他一天都没见着巴基了。慌张之下，史蒂夫将整幢别墅三层都仔仔细细地找过了，甚至连久未进人的地下室都摸过了，一点巴基的痕迹都没有。

失落从心底弥漫至全身，一整天严阵以待全身心扑在任务上的身心俱疲，都没眼下心中的荒凉来得让人手脚震颤。史蒂夫害怕再次长久地失去巴基的信息，他已经经历过一次苦闷和孤独，不想再咀嚼这其中漫长煎熬里的酸涩。

也许睡一觉，也许等下半夜睡下了，他就能再见到巴基了，史蒂夫如是想。

沉沉地叹了口气，史蒂夫再次转出了别墅，漫无目的地绕到建筑的后方，本想抽支烟缓解下心中烦闷，抬头却见远处大片草坪的尽头立着一棵硕大的槐树，树上隐约盖着一座小屋。

这景象似曾相识。

史蒂夫控制不住自己朝槐树方向走去，离得越近，就越清晰地看见有个人影在树背后晃荡。史蒂夫扔掉手中还未点燃的烟，脚步不觉轻快起来，刚才焦躁压抑的情绪一扫而空，另一种愉悦欢欣的期待之情悄然攀上了他的心窝。

三年前，他就是在这里遇见了他的巴基。在绝望的梦里。

彼时的史蒂夫还是布鲁克林一根难啃的豆芽菜，他刚参加完母亲的葬礼，在街巷里被恶霸们洗礼了一番，怀着对世界的愤懑和悲伤，他空着肚子在冷硬的床铺上蜷缩一团，哆嗦着进入半梦半醒的状态。

然后，他就来到了巴基的秘密基地。

一开始，史蒂夫以为自己随着母亲到了天堂，他从未去过布鲁克林以外的地方，也不知道这世间有这样纯粹的鸟语花香和蓝天白云，他二十几年来的人生里，所见的均是晦暗脏乱的街头巷角和恃强凌弱的丑陋嘴脸。所以当他站在微风轻拂的巨大槐树下，仰头望向做工精致横亘在交错枝蔓间的树屋，以及坐在树屋的廊台上晃荡着细长双腿并低头朝自己笑的男人，阳光在他身后的树影里斑驳地投下朦胧的光晕，让彼时视力欠佳的史蒂夫恍惚瞥见了圣光。天使大抵就是长这个样的吧，史蒂夫在心中遐想，完全忘了自己脸上的淤青和胳膊上的割伤，或许在天使面前太过狼狈。

史蒂夫呆呆地仰着头微张着嘴，在见到天使的那一刻，他心中的阴霾早已不见踪影，只剩下无限的美好和无尽的想象。他希望时间永远停留在这一刻，不要让外界的世俗打破天堂的安宁。但天使不耐烦了，收敛起笑脸，噌地就从高高的树屋上一跃而下，蹙起好看的眉，撅起微薄红润的双唇，歪着头细细打量着比自己矮了一个半头的史蒂夫，满心困惑。

“你是谁？”

原来天使的声音这么软这么糯，史蒂夫觉得自己的心都要化了，他正了正身子，试图让自己发出的声音尽量显得平稳不慌张。

“我，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”见天使还在一脸困惑地打量自己，史蒂夫大着胆子又问了一句，“你是天使么？”

史蒂夫不知道自己哪里逗得对方笑得停不下来，天使宽厚温暖的掌心撑着自己单薄的肩膀，笑得漂亮的眼角都渗出了泪花。

“天使？真的吗？哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫有点难堪，双颊不自觉地泛红。

天使终于笑够了，直起身，洁白的牙齿咬着下唇，歪着头直直地盯着史蒂夫，最后伸出右手做握手状在史蒂夫面前晃了晃，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。”说完又露出一个甜甜的笑脸，“你的蓝眼睛真好看。”

这是怎样的一个笑容呢，它不像天使，哦，不对，现在应该称为巴基，坐在树屋上俯视打量自己时的痞笑，也不像刚才听到好玩的笑话时乐得不行的开怀的大笑，它是一种混杂着真诚、欣赏、肯定，甚至还有些羞赧的带着阳光的温暖和安心的笑，它让史蒂夫在那瞬间预见了比天堂更美好的东西，那是心之所属家的味道。

后来史蒂夫回想起，就是在那一刻，就是那一刻他笃定他喜欢上了巴基。或许一见钟情没有逻辑可言，或许情不知所起，一往而深*。但他就是那么确定，他爱上了他。况且当天使降落蜕变成了凡人，彼时弱小的史蒂夫惊觉，也许自己有那么一丝丝希望能企及得上这个名叫巴基的凡人的眼光。

拥有天使容颜、天使性格、天使笑脸的巴基太让史蒂夫着迷了，在巴基拉着史蒂夫钻进他的秘密树屋里后，史蒂夫的眼神就黏在巴基身上揭都揭不下来。

“我本来在树屋里午睡，不知怎么的你就出现了。”

“所以我们现在都在梦里么？”

两人蜷着腿坐在窗口下，史蒂夫试探地碰了碰巴基搁在窗沿的手指，刚一碰上就匆匆缩了回来，强装镇静地抬眼看向巴基，“你看，我碰到你了，你没消失。”

史蒂夫还在心虚自己趁机满足了的小小愿望，下一秒自己的双手就被紧紧地全然握住拉到了巴基面前，吓得史蒂夫紧张地瞧着巴基一脸探究的神色。

“真的，你也没消失。”巴基仿佛发现了新大陆，兴奋地和史蒂夫十指相握，将两人的手掌举到眼前。史蒂夫因此被借力缩短了和巴基间的距离，只一个抬眼，他就瞧见巴基的眼中闪着细碎的星光，而现在这双可以迷惑人的眼睛正大无畏地瞧着自己。

好像还嫌不够诱人似的，巴基松开右手，伸出食指轻轻地拂过史蒂夫颤抖的睫毛，自言自语般嗫喏着，“你的睫毛真长。”

史蒂夫的忍耐终于告破，一个小幅度倾身，他将自己的双唇压向巴基的。

巴基似乎有些讶异，本就水润的双眸睁得更大了，但很快，他缓缓闭上双眼，却微微张开唇瓣。

原本史蒂夫还紧张着，怕巴基一个生气就推开自己，不想对方却主动迎合，这让史蒂夫从紧张的颤抖变成激动的颤抖。他攀上巴基的双肩，小心地探出舌尖，缓慢地从巴基的齿缝中钻了进去。两条粉嫩舌尖相触的刹那间，一股酥麻的电流瞬间从史蒂夫的尾椎处通向了天灵盖，难以言喻的美妙让他下意识地抓紧了身下人。

然后，史蒂夫从冰冷的床铺上转醒，口中的酥麻感还未消退，腿间的黏腻不仅提示自己的第一次梦遗，而且清醒地打了他一记耳光，这果然只是个梦境。

而此时，史蒂夫很确信不是梦。他入伍了，他注射了血清，他变成了美国队长，他在1943年的意大利战场，他在阿扎诺的别墅根据地，他见到了每回梦里和巴基幽会的秘密基地。

他来到了巴基的树屋底下，而巴基躲闪在槐树背后。

待走得足够近，史蒂夫伸手一把捞过树后的巴基将人狠狠抱在怀里。巴基细细惊喘了一声，抬头见是史蒂夫，便安心地窝在对方胸前，翘起嘴角不自觉地笑。

史蒂夫有点生气，不轻不重地打了一下巴基的屁股，话里的语气带着点幽怨和嗔怪，“一整天都不见人影，你又跑哪里去了？”

巴基抬起头，眼里尽是委屈，看得史蒂夫立马觉得自己刚才的抱怨和责怪都是天大的罪恶。

“我一直都在这里等你……”

未等巴基解释完，史蒂夫一低头就急切地吻上了对方。这个吻带着强硬和急切，私藏了史蒂夫今日战场上的失意，对巴基再次消失的恐惧，以及此刻窥见对方心意的疼惜和怜爱。

毫不意外的，两人吻着吻着就吻到树屋里去了。和以往每次在梦里相会时一样，他们自第二次见面以来，没有哪一次不是在狭小的树屋里坦诚相见、互诉衷肠、缠绵至尽而结束的。若要说不同，可能今晚的五感更为强烈，情绪更为浓厚。

巴基枕着史蒂夫的臂膀，侧躺在对方温暖的胸前，一只手搁在史蒂夫紧箍自己腹部的手背上，另一只手的手指们随着月光投射在地板上的阴影轻快地跳动着。史蒂夫只觉世间最美的安逸也不过如此，他侧头吻了吻巴基的耳廓，低声细语地计划两人的未来。

“明天我们就要启程赶往下一个根据地，你跟我们一起走好么？”未等巴基回复，史蒂夫又自顾自地摇头笑了起来，“不，你只能跟着我走。等战争结束了，跟我回美国，我们可以在布鲁克林租个小房子，我不知道我能不能退役，如果不行，我就继续为军队服务，但我不会再出国，我要守着你。如果我退役了，我可以做很多工作，我现在有的是力气，我能赚很多钱。”

见巴基停下跳动的手指，也没有对自己的未来构想提出反对或同意，史蒂夫顿了顿，想了想又继续下去，“或许你不想离开阿扎诺？那也没关系，等战争结束了，我们就回来，我可以陪你待在这里。”史蒂夫将巴基转了过来面对自己，月光将巴基光裸白净的后背晒出温柔的虚光，史蒂夫有些怔忡，仿佛巴基下一秒就要消失在月光中，他赶紧将对方揽入怀中，融入自己的阴影里。

史蒂夫埋入巴基好闻的发间，声音闷闷的，“巴基，你去哪，我就去哪，我不会再让你离开的。”

巴基抬手细细抚摸着史蒂夫后背肌肉虬结的纹理，轻轻地嗯了一声。

这次史蒂夫学乖了，他回去让轮岗的森田继续休息，然后牵着巴基待在别墅的天台上等天亮。期间他一直絮絮叨叨地安排了好几种方案，打算让巴基的出场在队友们面前尽可能地合理化，巴基不困也不恼，由着史蒂夫像个第二天要春游的孩子一样兴奋地指手画脚。

等到天边终于出现了点红晕的光亮，一直靠在史蒂夫肩头上的巴基微微侧过头，吻了吻终于中场休息的恋人，看向史蒂夫的眼神就像看着全世界的光亮。

“我爱你，史蒂乎。”

史蒂夫一愣，随即转头看向巴基，捧着对方的脸颊响亮地啄吻了一口，“我也爱你，巴克，很爱很爱你。”

两人像傻瓜一样，额头抵着额头，笑得蠢兮兮。

不知过了多久，史蒂夫终于舍得收敛笑容，起身顺手拉起巴基，“好了，那帮臭小子们也该醒了，我们去会会他们吧！”

见巴基有些犹豫，史蒂夫又倾身安抚地吻了吻对方，“放心，巴基，他们都是很好的人，他们会理解的。相信我，好吗？”

巴基深深地望着史蒂夫，那种眼神史蒂夫以前没见过，但他下意识地认为是巴基过于担忧了，所以他只是温柔地捏了捏巴基的手掌，牵着他朝楼下走去。

一路上巴基都不再言语，史蒂夫只能不停地回头朝他展露安心的笑容，希望自己的信心能给予爱人一些力量。

等他们来到一楼，史蒂夫就已经听到来自厨房的吵闹声，丹尼尔、琼斯、方斯沃斯和森田他们正用搜刮来的食材努力制造可以下咽的食物。史蒂夫侧头看了眼巴基，深吸一口气后又侧回身面对战友们，紧张地轻咳了一声。

原本吵闹的厨房一下安静了下来，大家面面相觑地看向他们的队长，不知发生了什么事。

史蒂夫还未开口，红晕就不自觉地爬上了他的耳尖。他低眉扫了一眼自己和巴基紧握的双手，终于鼓足勇气看向队友们。

“大家，这位是巴基，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我的，呃，我最好的朋友。”

琼斯好奇地倾身朝史蒂夫的背后瞧了瞧，随即一脸困惑地询问：“谁？队长你说谁？”

史蒂夫一下又紧张了起来，轻轻将巴基和自己交握的双手往前一带，朝巴基努努嘴，“就是他，我……呃，我的……”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

史蒂夫猛地回头，只见还穿着内衣的杜根紧皱双眉出现在自己身后，脸上的神色介于刚睡醒的迷糊和困顿之间。

“对，巴基……”

史蒂夫掌心的温度突然流失，他一回头，却见巴基抽回了自己的手，退开几步抵到了墙角。下一秒，一张泛黄的纸被塞进史蒂夫的手中，杜根一边大大咧咧地走进厨房，一边大嗓门地嘟囔着：“这是他的讣告，我早上在我那房间的抽屉里搜到的。”

史蒂夫没有看手中的纸张，只是下意识地抬头寻找巴基，而巴基一直低着头站在那，史蒂夫看不清他脸上的表情。

“他是房主还是……”

“大概是房主的儿子吧，看讣告上写着挺年轻的。”

“怎么死的？”

“好像是心脏病突发。”

“队长，你认识这个巴恩斯？”

厨房里的讨论声似乎离史蒂夫无限遥远，他只觉耳中嗡嗡作响，右手快要捏碎的讣告皱得让他看不清任何一个字。

这不可能，巴基明明就站在这，巴基明明刚吻了他，巴基明明说爱他。 

\---------------

*取自汤显祖《牡丹亭》


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫的前半生只深爱过两个人，母亲莎拉和梦中天使巴基，前者是已逝的亲人，后者是触不到的恋人。而史蒂夫深觉自己的后半辈子大抵是不会再爱上什么人了，尽管他因为一剂血清拥有了希腊神祗式的身材，又因为几乎跑遍整个小城追击刺杀厄斯金博士的敌方间谍，因此被报纸头条称呼为美国队长，一时之间他成了家喻户晓的明星。政府需要噱头，民众需要榜样，而史蒂夫也借此如愿加入欧洲战场，带队深入敌后为终结战争做着最大的努力。但他饱受凌辱欺侮的童年、少年、青年时代，让他深信只有在自己卑微弱小时就愿意看得见自己的，才是真正喜欢真实自己的人。

史蒂夫很庆幸自己在成为一名真正的战士之前就遇见了巴基，而现在他们在告诉他巴基不存在，巴基早就逝去。

不是说史蒂夫不曾怀疑过巴基的真实性，他一开始以为他是自己迟到的守护天使，是只存在在梦里的精灵，后来他发现巴基只是个和自己有着相近年龄的青年，只不过他们因为不知名的原因总是只在梦里相见。本来史蒂夫还为这种奇妙的世界惊叹，但当他见识到厄斯金血清的功效，他就觉得没有什么是不可能的了。

所以没有什么是不可能的，巴基可能真的不存在。一思及这种可能性，史蒂夫就顿觉遍体生凉，他不顾自己的行为在队友们眼里看起来会怪异，上前一步拽过巴基就往二楼房间里赶。他狠命地攥着，生怕巴基会用自己无法左右的方式离开。

一关上门，史蒂夫转身就将巴基困在臂膀和房门之间，忍了又忍，还是忍不住小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰巴基苍白的脸颊，开口时才发现自己的声音都是哑的。

“巴基，你是……鬼魂么？”

巴基始终低垂着头，沉默了好一会才小幅度点了点头，“大概吧。”

身上的压迫感突然消失，巴基心中一凛，赶紧抬头，就见史蒂夫茫然无措地在屋子里来回踱着，一会揪着头发，一会咬着手指，脸上表情不断变错着震惊和恍然。

如果还有心跳，巴基会觉得自己在这一刻已经停止了搏动。可惜他没有呼吸，在再次见到史蒂夫后心脏重新鼓胀起来的错觉现在也悄悄被扎破了。如果可以，他希望永远都不用对史蒂夫说出再见的话，但看着眼前这个自己喜欢了三年的男人，看着他因为自己的真实身份变成惊慌错乱的三岁孩子，巴基觉得是时候终结自己偷来的快乐时光了。

“你不用怕，我不会伤害你。等你离开这里，你就不会再见到我，我也不会……也不能再见到你。所以你看，你可以把这当成是自己做的一场荒唐的噩梦，醒来就会什么事都没有。”

“什么？”

史蒂夫错愕地看向巴基，一脸不解，当他看到巴基强装镇静地与自己对视，努力维持着冷漠和豁达，但微微下撇的嘴角和缩起的下颌线却不自觉地出卖了他此刻委屈的心情，史蒂夫这才意识到自己欠揍的表现让巴基产生了误会。

上前两步就将巴基僵硬的身体揽入怀中，史蒂夫觉得自己的真情受到质疑才是天大的冤枉。

“天哪巴基，你怎么会这么想！我才不在乎你是谁，或者你是什么！”将巴基的双颊固定在自己的掌中，让其对上自己炽热的双眼，史蒂夫觉得有必要再次跟巴基确认自己的心意才行。“虽然这么说可能不太好，但是巴基，现在的我很开心你不是人，我是说，这样我就能随时随地地跟你在一起了。”

“这不对，史蒂夫。”听到史蒂夫这么说，巴基是真的开始严肃对待这件事了，“先不说我是人是鬼，我在意大利，你就不怕我是敌方的人？”

史蒂夫笑着看了巴基一眼，低头温柔地吻了吻对方光洁的额头，又抓着对方的一只手抵在自己的心脏上方。

“这无关对错，无关正义与邪恶，甚至无关目标和任务，我只是不能失去你*，巴基。”

史蒂夫胸腔带来的震颤让巴基的指尖发麻，这犹如誓言的情话让巴基的眼眶有些发红，他嗫喏了几下，还是不可置信，“可是，为什么？”

史蒂夫重新将巴基纳入怀中，第一次在他人面前剖开自己血淋淋的过往。

“我出生时，我母亲差点难产而死，医院怕她付不起医药费，等她一醒就将我们母子赶了出来。我也没见过我的父亲，虽然我母亲告诉我他是战死的战士，但我知道他是我母亲的禽兽继父。当初我母亲逃离家乡时曾想打掉孩子，可惜的是，她连流掉孩子的钱都没有。但我从没怪过她，我没怪她为什么把我生下来，给了我那副一看就让人生厌的皮囊，供那些街头恶霸们殴打取乐。也没怪过她为什么我从来不知道糖的滋味是甜的，肉的口感是嫩的，水果不是只有腐烂了才可以吃的，因为我喝下的每一口米汤，都是她在那些雇主面前受尽苛责辱骂换来的。巴基，我见过她在那些人面前受过的侮辱，比我身上那些拳脚留下的伤口更疼，每当我觉得自己快要承受不住那些拳头时，我就想到我母亲。我警告自己不能倒下不能死，因为我是我母亲还在活着的唯一动力。可是她还是撇下我先走了。”

真奇怪，那些黑暗的过去原本让史蒂夫心中始终憋着一口恶气，如今在巴基面前说出来，却意外地没有愤世嫉俗，而是出乎意料地轻松和释怀。

“我母亲去世那会，我觉得我也该快完蛋了，那时我才意识到原来我们母子俩是相互依存，一旦一方离开，另一方就不会久活。然后，你就出现了，你成了我还活在世上的唯一动力。每天我最期待的就是闭上眼睛睡着，睡着了我就能在梦中见到你，这让我一直努力地确保自己活着，活着才有机会梦见你。”

史蒂夫背后的衣服被攥地更紧，巴基从自己胸口处传来的声音哽咽着，“我应该更早地遇见你，我会帮你揍跑那些混蛋。”

史蒂夫嗤笑了一声，抬手抚了抚巴基柔软的棕发，将自己的脸搁在对方的脑袋上，就这样相互依偎着。

“你知道我为什么一定要去参军么？我曾对你说是为了让那些跑进别人家里的流氓们滚蛋，因为我不想看到那些欺负我的街头小混蛋变成欺负国家的战争大混蛋。其实这都是些冠冕堂皇的理由，我最初的初衷是因为你。”

巴基惊得抬起头，史蒂夫温柔地抹掉他眼角溢出的泪花，又俯身亲了亲对方的眼尾。

“人一旦尝到了点甜头，就会变得贪婪，我也一样，巴基。我想见你，在梦境之外的地方，这个念头一有了苗头，就愈演愈烈。但我的身体情况太差了，我连坐一个小时的火车都受不住，更何况是去找你。后来我罗列了很多很多计划，最后确定只有参军才是最合适的。我想，军队里会有办法让我那些乱七八糟的病好起来，而且我还能拿到军饷，这样我就既有体能又有资本去找你，不是一举两得么？”

这隐秘的真相让巴基有些目瞪口呆，不可思议地盯着史蒂夫瞧，愣是让史蒂夫看出更多的可爱来，忍不住伸手捏了捏对方脸上的软肉。

“虽然我被拒无数次，但后来总归还是走了偏门进了军队，得到的效果也比预期多得多。只是……”史蒂夫突然低眉顿了顿，像是想到了什么令人后怕的事。

“只是我不再梦到你了……我以为我有了强壮的身体，有了知名度，我就更容易找到你，结果，这一切却让我失去了你。”

史蒂夫的眼里充满了痛苦，巴基心疼地抬手想抹掉他眼中的那片阴云，半路就被史蒂夫着急地抓住，顺势紧紧地按在了他自己苦涩的脸上。

“所以你瞧，当我以为自己再次一无所有时，我在这里终于找到了你，你觉得我还会放手么，巴基？”

巴基不知道自己在担忧什么，但他还是问出了自己最在意的问题，“可是现在我的情况和你预设的不一样，你还想和我在一起？”

史蒂夫低低笑了一声，眼中沉重的悲伤终于褪去，顺手将巴基的掌心搁在自己嘴边吻了一下，“我从没预设过什么，巴基，我们完全陌生却能在梦里相会相爱，我本来是个多说一句话就要喘气的病秧子，现在却能对抗一整支军队。我遇过最糟糕的，也见过最神奇的，我想这世上没什么事还能让我再惊讶。”

史蒂夫看向巴基，蔚蓝色眼眸里的深情让巴基恍惚自己徜徉在大海里，又仿佛深陷于银河中，而不管是哪个，他都快要溺毙在这里面了，如果他还有第二次生命的话。

“我说过，不管你是谁，不管你是什么，对我来说，你就是我的巴基，我也绝不放手，事情就这么简单。”

巴基觉得自己大概要被史蒂夫这个臭小子吃得死死的了，天底下能有几个人抵得住一往情深的英俊男人和自己上演人鬼情未了。

不过他们也不总是有机会腻歪，战事吃紧，史蒂夫的小队当天上午就要拔营。虽然不知道为什么他们不能再在梦中相会，也没弄明白为何巴基无法离开别墅，但知道巴基身在何处，仅仅是这样就让史蒂夫无比安心。他可以趁着每次任务的空隙回来看巴基，这毫不碍事，权当情侣间的秘密约会。

巴基捡起丢在厨房门口的那张讣告，史蒂夫他们已经离开了，走之前，那条大型家犬趴在自己身上不肯起，再三保证最多不过五天他一定会回来看自己。巴基表面上不胜其烦，其实心里甜得跟泡了蜜罐一样，这跟以前在梦里见到史蒂夫的感觉不太一样，因为现在有了约定和期待。

将讣告重新抚平放进抽屉里，巴基瞥了眼上面的信息：詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，死于1942年3月9日下午三时十二分，死因心肌梗塞。巴基憋了憋嘴，有些难过又有些烦闷地用力关上了抽屉。要是一年半前他没死就好了，这样他就能跟着史蒂夫离开这里和他一起打仗，然后去他的国家他的家乡一起生活。

巴基的记忆并不十分明晰，尤其这几年，他只模糊记得有些人来了，后来又有些人走了。虽然他看起来像个大户人家的公子哥，但其实他已经很久没离开过这大宅子了，大概五年前开始他就被禁足在家里。他忘了为什么，只记得每天从关着自己的屋子里望出去，只能堪堪从窗户的一角捕捉到一点自己钟爱的那棵槐树，那座树屋是他小时候最爱出入的秘密基地，可惜他不能再去了。

也许是念想过于强烈，后来他开始梦到自己回到树屋里玩，接着一个瘦弱又大胆的小伙子频频来招惹自己，性情温和的巴基也就由着他了，谁让梦里的这点乐趣是他每天最自由的时光。然后突然地，仙女教母收回了他的南瓜车，他不再做梦，史蒂夫也不见了，每天只有暗无天日的空房间。直到大宅子彻底人去楼空，无聊游荡的巴基翻到那张讣告，才意识到原来自己不在了。

巴基并没有感到怎么悲伤，只是多少有些惋惜，最后一次见史蒂夫时他都没跟他说再见，史蒂夫会不会一直在等他？可他现在在大槐树底下守了不知几天几夜，也从没见史蒂夫来过，可能他进了军队后太忙了吧。

巴基希望史蒂夫能偶尔抽点时间想一下自己，因为他在这里实在太无聊了，如果时不时地有史蒂夫陪伴，也许时间不会这么难熬，可史蒂夫不再出现。

巴基有些难过，原本以为两人在梦里至少多次身心相通，怎么说也能产生点情义，结果对方也许只是个拔吊无情的混小子。所以当巴基在大别墅里看到那个神似史蒂夫却身形高大的男人时，他有些意外，又有些害怕，怕自己认错了，又怕对方翻脸不认人。

结果吃了膨大剂的史蒂夫不仅向自己深情告白，还怪自己不去找他。巴基在心里翻着白眼，每次在梦里都是史蒂夫自己来大槐树下找他，明明是他失约了一年半多，现在倒怪起自己不要他了。

失而复得的快乐让巴基不敢将自己的真相告知史蒂夫，就让他以为他们还是在梦中相约相会吧，等到他们的队伍离开这里，就让巴基的身份永远埋葬在黑暗里，如果今后史蒂夫不再梦到他，他会在他离开前好好告别的。结果这个傻大个却认真到完全不顾人鬼殊途，硬是挤到自己面前诉衷肠，本就没打算强硬到底的巴基彻底沦陷了。

巴基觉得自己大概是最幸福的一只鬼吧，虽然有些小遗憾，但还是很开心。

他们就像远距离恋爱的小情侣，史蒂夫隔三差五地就往阿扎诺赶，总在假期失踪的队长被队员们调侃窝藏了小女友，史蒂夫不置可否，因为事实确实是他窝藏了人，不过是男朋友。

他俩就这样聚少离多地偷偷密会了近两年，虽然疲乏，但史蒂夫却充满希望。

“后天我们会去奥地利，情报显示有一艘运载武器的飞机将会飞往美国，总没好事。”

他们经常会像这样交流些近期的战事或新闻，通常情况下史蒂夫说巴基听，偶尔巴基会给些独到的见解，而这些想法会让史蒂夫加深对巴基的爱情。

现在他们靠着槐树半躺在草地上，巴基整个人倚在史蒂夫岔开双腿的胸前，而史蒂夫的双臂绕过巴基的腋下交叠在他身上，巴基正有一下没一下地在史蒂夫的手背上画圈。

“会有危险么？”巴基仰起脸，从底下担忧地望向史蒂夫。

不管相处多久，史蒂夫总是能被巴基惊艳到，他对自己的不设防，他的温柔和坦诚，总是能一遍遍撩拨到自己内心最柔软的位置。史蒂夫俯身就着倒错的姿势吻向巴基，唇瓣吸吮，舌尖交绕，唾液互递，很快清晰黏腻的水声都要盖住了野外呱噪的虫鸣。

在事态要在今晚第三次往不可描述的方向发展前，史蒂夫不情愿地从巴基口中退了出来，末了还不忘咂咂嘴，心里犯起嘀咕，不行，巴基还是太甜，然后又自顾自地被自己逗笑。

巴基当然不知道史蒂夫这丰富的心理活动，他只看到自己的爱人在那又是皱眉又是犯笑还不知在说什么地嘟囔，刚从情欲里退出来的他只能迷蒙地朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼以示困惑，而这一幕又碰巧被回过神来的史蒂夫捕捉到。史蒂夫懊恼地干嚎了一声，赶紧将巴基往上提了提，稳稳当当地把对方按在自己胸前，面朝星空固定住。

“巴基，你不能再诱惑我了，你会受不了的。”

“我没……”

“你有！”

“……好吧。”

不用看，史蒂夫也能猜到此刻的巴基肯定又委屈地鼓起双颊，但他就是忍不住要耍赖，谁让巴基总会依着他。

“会有危险么，这次你们的行动？”

巴基又开口询问，带着点小心翼翼。史蒂夫又开始心疼起来，巴基总是担心自己，怕他在战争中受伤甚至战死，哪怕史蒂夫一遍又一遍地向他保证，因为他在这，自己就是爬也会爬着回来和他相见。他现在惜命得很，巴基在等他呢！

轻轻晃了晃怀中的宝贝，史蒂夫第一千次向巴基解释，“战争总会有危险，但你忘啦，我是美国队长，我不会死，我的巴基看着我呢！”

巴基轻轻笑了笑，也不再言语，继续在史蒂夫的手背上画稿。史蒂夫闭上眼，依着巴基指尖划过的线条，在看不见的版图上筹建着他们的未来。

“巴基。”

“嗯？”

“我有感觉，战争很快就要结束了。等一结束，我就要长住这里不走了，你收不收我？”

过了很一会儿，才传来巴基不确定的声音，“你的军队会放你离开？”

这倒问住了史蒂夫，但他并不担心，只要巴基在这，任何事情都难不倒他。

“总归有脱身的办法的，你不用担心。”

“好。”

“好？”

“你不是要入赘我家么，我就勉为其难收下吧。”

胸腔再次疯狂地震动着，史蒂夫笑得眼睛都看不见了。

“好。”

“好？”

“嗯，好。巴基，我的未来很简单，只有一个你。我构想过很多种可能，每种可能里都有一个叫巴基•巴恩斯的小伙子，我们可以隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生，有必要的话我们可以一起流浪，区区代价，不足挂齿。*”

“天啦史蒂乎，你这求婚式的情话，没有一个女孩子可以拒绝你。”巴基笑着转过头，灰绿色的眼睛转了转，又补了一句，“男孩子也不可以。”

史蒂夫目不转睛地盯着看巴基眼中的流光溢彩，那是他所见过的最灿烂的光亮，惹得他情不自禁地倾身吻住那上翘的唇角。

“我爱你。”

那次见面后，巴基就开始筹划今后如何让史蒂夫重装那幢大别墅。他每天游荡在各个角落里比划着脑中的设计图，第一次对这昏暗寂静的宅子产生了归属感，他想他可以称之为家。

一周后，史蒂夫还没回来。

半个月后，大门还是紧闭着。

一个月后，巴基还是孤身一人等在大槐树下。

三个月后，巴基回到自己逼仄的屋内，没再出去。

\------------------  
*取自漫画《美国队长·白》  
*取自漫画《美国队长·过时之人》


	4. Chapter 4

阿扎诺镇中心的那幢大别墅是个鬼屋，这是每个小镇居民心知肚明的传闻。

巴基也不想这样，可他得守在这里等史蒂夫回来。那些搬进屋子想要占据这里的男人女人老人孩子们太讨厌了，巴基不能让他们毁掉自己和史蒂夫的家。

一开始巴基挺生气的，史蒂夫又一声不响地失约了。把自己闷在房间里几个月后，有天巴基突然想到，史蒂夫说过自己现在每天都在努力活着，因为巴基是他活着的最大动力，他永远都不会抛下他。接着巴基又一思忖，哪怕史蒂夫不幸在战场牺牲，那么成为鬼魂的史蒂夫也必定会回来找他。这么一想，巴基就有些放宽心了，重新钻出了房间。史蒂夫还没回来，一定是有原因的，等见到他了，巴基决定要先好好地生一番气让他解释清楚才行。不，解释清楚了也不行，他得生很长很长时间的气才行，不然自己现在这样为史蒂夫起伏不定的情绪就显得太窝囊了。

但事情并没有好转。

巴基整日端坐在别墅的门廊上，或者大槐树下和树屋里，依旧见不着心心念念的人出现在眼前。后来一天，巴基正趴在客厅的窗前叹息，就瞧见一个戴眼镜的矮胖男人领着七八个壮汉往槐树方向赶。

巴基有些好奇，他想跟过去瞧个稀罕，结果为首的那个矮个男人只是回头往别墅方向匆匆一瞥，那双蛇一样的眼睛让巴基瑟缩了。巴基不记得自己见过这个人，但对方浑身散发出来的那种似阴沟里腐烂臭味的气息，让巴基有种似是而非的熟悉，以及不自主的恶寒。

巴基不敢上前，只好杵在窗前远远观望。

那个男人指挥工人们掘槐树下的草坪，很快，他们就挖了六口棺材出来。巴基看着他们一个个撬开棺木，每查看一个，那个戴眼镜的男人就生气地一通咒骂，好像对所见结果很失望。最后一口棺木撬开后，那个男人上前端详了很久，巴基从他的肢体语言里隐约读出对方带着诡异的兴奋。然后他们就扛着那口棺材匆匆离开，留下槐树下的一地狼藉。

待他们一离开，巴基就赶紧跑了过去。看着满地破碎的棺木，巴基恼怒地瘪瘪嘴，他们毁掉了他的约会圣地。

努力克服对尸体的本能抗拒，巴基踌躇了很久，终于一鼓作气快速朝其中一口棺木里瞥了一眼，这一瞥却让他愣在了原地。

那些尸体因为时间太久早就腐化得看不清本来面目，但巴基依旧能从那些服饰、身高、体型，以及浓得化不开的熟悉感中一秒断定，挖出来的棺木里躺着的是他的父母、弟弟和两个妹妹。

那一瞬间，巴基感到无限悲伤，他看着亲人像破损的玩偶一样，被遗弃在地面暴晒而自己毫无办法，那股愤怒的情绪就直冲他的脑门。所以当一群作死的混小子打着手电深夜摸进大别墅探险，还差点烧了一间屋子时，巴基彻底怒了。他制造各种异象，袭击不知好歹的年轻人，把他们吓得尿了裤子。但巴基还不够解恨，他甚至死咬其中最熊的那个孩子追了三条街，在那孩子被吓得昏厥了后，巴基回头看了看远处自己的家，眨了眨眼，发觉有些不对。

他走出大别墅了？

意识到这一点，上一秒还冒着怒火的巴基，下一秒就激动地仰天大笑。

他能离开大别墅范围了，虽然不知道为什么，但这意味着他能去找史蒂夫了！

按捺住兴奋，巴基稍稍冷静下来开始思考去哪找史蒂夫。一开始他想要去战场，但据他对镇上居民偶尔的交谈观察，战争已经结束一段时间了，所以史蒂夫应该不在战场上了，然后一个地名就突然蹿了上来——布鲁克林，史蒂夫的家乡。

为了保守起见，巴基还是先去奥地利逛了一圈，最后一次见面时，史蒂夫曾说过他要赶赴这个地方执行一个任务。但巴基并没有在那发现任何蛛丝马迹，战后的欧洲百废待兴，美军早就撤离，巴基又没法逮个人询问史蒂夫在哪。大概待了一个多月，巴基放弃了。

然后他去了美国纽约布鲁克林。

到了那后，面对让人发晕的高楼和拥挤的人群，巴基挫败地叹了口气，他不知道史蒂夫住在哪。但没关系，巴基想他有的是时间和精力，他可以用笨办法找人。

所以巴基走过每一条小路，穿过每一堵石墙，一栋栋房子找，一间间屋子看。有时候他觉得这片区域的住宅比较符合史蒂夫会居住的地方，但又怕自己错过对方在家的时间，他就会在不同时间段来回查看好几遍，直到完全确定史蒂夫确实不在这里，然后接着继续下一个区域。

就这样愚公移山般地筛选每一处可能性，巴基有时候会自娱自乐地想，他现在大概是世界上最熟悉布鲁克林的人（鬼）了，等见着史蒂夫，他一定会好好地炫耀一番。但当他踏进最后那间屋子，看到的是一对陌生情侣打情骂俏地在厨房里烹煮晚餐时，时间已经过去了四个春秋，而巴基的寻人结果却还是一无所获。

深夜的布鲁克林已经开始凉了，巴基希望自己能感受得到这种能映衬自己心情的气候，但他不能。坐在这趟旅程最后的屋顶上，尽管黑夜向他砸来细细密密的雨丝，巴基抬眼望去，所见的也尽是万家灯火中他人的温暖和幸福，这更显得自己好像过于狼狈。

还是回家吧，巴基想，也许自己在这胡乱找人的同时，史蒂夫就已经回阿扎诺找自己了呢？

但现实破碎得让巴基措手不及。

等巴基回到自己的大别墅，却赫然发现那里入住了一群陌生的大家子，他们不仅霸占了自己的房间将其改得面目全非，还把自己的大槐树砍了种了一片蔫了吧唧的破玫瑰。

找不到史蒂夫的伤心，被侵占家园的愤怒，看不到尽头的孤身一人的绝望，以及隐隐约约被人遗弃的背叛感，所有一直被压抑着的黑暗情绪一下爆发了出来，让曾经好脾气的巴基瞬间进入了狠戾和暴虐的极端状态。

他陷进去了，也走不出来了。

那一大家子突然就发现自己新买的房子一夜之间成了所有邪恶的黑洞，有人患了恶疾，有人看见可怕幻影，有人无故受伤致残，不出三天，他们吓得屁滚尿流搬离了那里。

再后来，也有不信邪的人搬进去过，不是被吓得精神错乱，就是被发现暴尸街头。至此，阿扎诺这幢大别墅是个邪祟之地，里面住着一只邪恶厉鬼的传闻让所有人对其敬而远之绕着走。

在彻底陷入黑暗前，巴基心里某个隐藏的角落还闪着些许微弱的光，那忽明忽暗的光里在絮絮叨叨一句执着，他要守在这里等史蒂夫回来。

可史蒂夫在哪呢，哪都找不到他。

史蒂夫对自己身处何地也是一点头绪都没有，在他睁眼后的那几秒里，他一直有种时空倒错感，直到耳边响起收音机播报棒球赛的声音，他恍惚失神的眼睛才逐渐变得清明起来。

他成功了，也可以说是没成功。

史蒂夫毫无心思逗留，他急着推开病房门，却发现这是一处滑稽的室内场景。错愕和惊慌让史蒂夫撞退那些阻拦他的工作人员，直到他跑到街上，看到那些悬挂在大厦外面闪动的屏幕和花花绿绿的广告牌。

直觉让史蒂夫确定这里是纽约，可在他的印象里，1945年的纽约没有这么浮夸绚烂。

那个一袭黑衣戴着眼罩的男人自称是神盾局局长弗瑞，安抚着焦躁不安的史蒂夫，说欢迎他来到2011年的美国。

史蒂夫彻底懵在了原地，他何止没成功，他错得离谱，他让他的巴基独自等了七十年。

“你在找什么吗，队长？”弗瑞看着脸色极为苍白的史蒂夫，及其不希望上个世纪的古董在街上随便暴走。

“我……”史蒂夫发不出声音，他觉得自己不是失去了70年的时光，他失去了整个世界，“我错过了一场约会……”

弗瑞吁了口气，“我相信你在新世纪里会有更多的约会，队长。”

史蒂夫猛地抬头，像是这才刚刚从70年的沉睡中惊醒过来，“对，对！我要去找他，我得去找他……”

逆着人潮，史蒂夫转身跑开去。弗瑞制止了要去追赶的特工，若有所思地看向史蒂夫逐渐消失的背影。

结果，史蒂夫发现自己哪都去不了，他没有钱，没有身份证明，甚至没有一双真正的鞋，他只能站在机场售票处和服务人员干瞪眼。

然后一个有着耀眼红发的漂亮女人替自己买了机票，还附赠一身衣物。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，弗瑞知道你不肯乖乖待在局里听我们给你讲解这70年的变迁，只好派我来给你当临时保姆。”这个自来熟的女人干净利落地替自己办好上机前的一切手续，史蒂夫觉得有些感激又有些尴尬，他不知道为什么她这么清楚自己的衣服尺寸。

“你赶着要去见什么人么，史蒂夫？”

“对，我要去见巴基。”

“哦？”娜塔莎突然来了兴趣，“昔日战友？70年过去了，你确定他还活着么？”

史蒂夫沉默着，抿着嘴不回答，娜塔莎看他的眼神里带着点审视的趣味。

飞机起飞时，史蒂夫有一瞬间的紧张，上一次搭乘飞机时他搞砸了，但他知道现在他很安全，只是再强大的战士也有他自己的创伤后应激障碍。

1945年拦截飞往美国的那架飞机，史蒂夫尽了全力确保控制权在自己手上，但最后却发现这架装满导弹的飞机早已被动了手脚无法改变航线。史蒂夫慌了，他得活着回去，巴基刚答应了他的求婚，他得回去找他，他们还有一辈子的时间要一起生活。但现实幻灭了他的未来，雷达通讯器失灵，他失去了航空专业指导，唯一能杜绝灾难发生的办法是他手动将飞机撞进底下的冰川。

史蒂夫有些迟疑，但他还是心存侥幸，也许他可以让飞机降落在冰川上，也许他可以趁着飞机跌落海底的那几分钟时间里爬出机舱获救。然后现实又给了他一头棒槌，他不是飞行员，他只能让飞机彻底撞进了冰川，他慌不择路地想要打开舱门，结果飞机早就被设置成一旦遭受重击就封死所有出口。

史蒂夫还是不甘心，他找出所有工具，试图凿开一线生机，但在氧气耗尽之前，寒冷首先攻击了他。当史蒂夫蜷缩在机舱一角，浑身僵硬冰冻时，他想起巴基总是带着点微凉的双唇，吻起来时总是清爽干燥，突然间他想着，现在自己的嘴唇吻起来是不是比巴基的还要冰凉。

也就是在那一刻，他决定不再挣扎求生，他想到了死亡。

人一旦尝到了点甜头，就会变得贪婪。史蒂夫尝尽巴基太多的甜蜜，他贪心地想要与他同生共死，如果他死了，变成了史蒂夫鬼魂，是不是就能和巴基真正永远地在一起了？

在彻底陷入黑暗前，史蒂夫唾弃自己的后知后觉，他应该早点放弃的，他应该早点死去，这样就能快点赶回巴基的身边，告诉他，他们现在终于可以名正言顺地在一起了。

但他没有死，他只是沉睡了七十年。他抛弃了他的巴基。

再次踏足阿扎诺，史蒂夫不浪费一分一秒就往熟悉的别墅方向赶，沿路他偶尔听闻人们对那个地方的忌讳和传言，但听得越多，他就越开心。

巴基还在那，巴基还在等他。

被兴奋从头浇到尾的史蒂夫一赶到屋前就不管不顾地要闯进去，被随行的娜塔莎硬生生地拦截了下来。

“史蒂夫，不管你要找的人是谁，他都不可能在这里面。”娜塔莎一脸戒备地侧身挡在史蒂夫面前，表情严肃，“或许我们可以找当地的警局查查看你朋友的信息？”

史蒂夫正要推开娜塔莎，屋内突然传来一阵铃声，史蒂夫一脸惊喜，而娜塔莎紧张地蹙起了眉。

史蒂夫一把推开老旧的房门，娜塔莎阻拦不及。

和整幢楼覆盖的黑暗气息正相反，史蒂夫浑身散发着等待重逢的喜悦，但他才踏进屋子，想要喊巴基的话语硬生生地被截在了喉咙口，原本溢满期待的脸庞瞬间被惊愕替代。

昏暗的大厅里布满错综复杂的红线，每条红线的一端都系着一只细小的铃铛，在红线交织的正中央地板上，画着一幅巨大又繁复、充满符号和文字的图案，而史蒂夫的巴基，此刻正侧躺在图案上痛苦地瑟瑟发抖、低声哀叫不止。

史蒂夫瞬间急红了眼，他反手一掌击退试图阻止他前进的娜塔莎，一边跑向巴基，一边随手扯掉一路上阻碍他的那些乱七八糟的红线。

“史蒂夫！别乱来！”

娜塔莎只见红线上的铃铛纷纷坠落在地，她虽然看不见这阵法困着什么，但总归不是凡物，史蒂夫这样莽撞，会致他俩于危险之镜。

但史蒂夫才不管这些，他的眼里只看得见痛苦的巴基。

“巴基？”

终于来到阔别了七十年的爱人面前，史蒂夫双手颤抖地想要扶起对方，而下一秒自己就被撞飞到了柱子上。

“谁他妈是巴基！”

史蒂夫蓦地抬头，他曾经可爱的小鹿巴基，此刻眼里只有刀锋般的凌厉和冷漠。


	5. Chapter 5

巴基在生他的气，史蒂夫也在生自己的气，但巴基还在这，一切都还有机会。

眼看着挣脱了束缚的巴基裹着一团黑雾朝自己袭来，史蒂夫不躲也不反抗，愣是捂着受伤的肚子靠着断裂的柱子站起来，面不改色地看着那团雾气直挺挺地朝自己砸来。

不消一秒，一双冰冷僵硬的手狠狠地掐住了史蒂夫的喉咙，巴基毫无波澜的眼睛盯着史蒂夫，又不似在看对方，像是透过史蒂夫在看向某个不存在的深渊。

看到失去人性的巴基，史蒂夫只觉胸口犯疼，一股名叫愧疚的情绪像一把大锤一下一下地撞击他的心口，让他颤颤巍巍地抬起右手，想要抹去巴基脸上冷漠荒凉的死气。

“巴基……”

然后他又被甩了出去。

一开始还没反应过来的娜塔莎此刻已经完全进入备战状态，她看不见巴基，但看得见攻击史蒂夫的那股劲风。

浸了特殊药水的死藤链被娜塔莎从随身包里翻出来，甩在手里呼呼作响。但眼下的史蒂夫正和那团空气纠缠地抱作一团，一会被摔进地板砸出一个坑，一会被抛到天花板又冲向扶梯将本就摇摇欲坠的吊灯撞个粉碎。史蒂夫不和对方分开，娜塔莎就没法捆住那只看不见的厉鬼，而就目前的情形来看，是见鬼的史蒂夫硬死拽着对方不放。

“松手，史蒂夫！”

娜塔莎见缝插针地想要帮助史蒂夫，但对方显然并不领情，对娜塔莎的要求置若罔闻，像着了魔似的对那团空气絮絮叨叨。

“……是我，是史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫能感觉得到自己大概断了三根肋骨，也许还戳着内脏哪个部位，这让他的呼吸短促，嘴里冒出股腥甜的味道。然后他的左腹部可能还插着一根断裂的桌子腿，右大腿肌肉严重撕裂，左脚踝大概在刚才的撞击中崴了。更重要的是他的左臂钝痛，可能被撞折了，他快要抱不住他的巴基了。

“……你的名字叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯……我们1940年就认识了……巴基，求求你……看看我……我是你的史蒂夫啊……对不起……对不起……我再也不会离开你了……”

趁着对方稍一脱力，巴基终于挣脱了这个已经奄奄一息的男人，满意地提着他的头颈浮在半空中，看着这个再也抬不起手臂的男人被自己举着越升越高。

大概过不了几秒，他就会像任何闯入这处禁地的作死者一样死于非命，只不过这个男人不像其他人，临死前望向自己的眼神里，只有满溢而出的哀伤和眷恋，全然没有那些人的惊恐和求饶，这让巴基有些困惑，但更多的是不爽。

正当巴基准备收紧手掌力量时，一股万箭穿心的痛楚突然袭击了他，全身就像裂开了皮肉，然后被浸过盐的烫水从头到脚浇了一遍。巴基痛苦地怒号了一声，禁不住疼痛摔向了地面，紧接着又是一声哀嚎，带刺的藤蔓扎进了他的虚体。

感觉颈部的力量一松，史蒂夫也重重地摔回了地面，这让浑身没一处好的他有一两秒的昏迷，但巴基不带隐忍的嚎叫很快唤醒了他。当他迷蒙着眼看去，只见被黑绿色不知名树藤捆住的巴基正在地上痛苦地打滚，而他越是动得厉害，疼痛就侵蚀得越甚，捆着他的藤蔓也收得越紧。

史蒂夫急了，不顾自己的伤势朝巴基爬去，“巴基！巴基！”

然后他就看到一脸肃静的娜塔莎站在巴基脚边，看向自己的眼神里带着意义不明的审视。

“放了他！放了巴基！”

史蒂夫强迫自己站了起来，他已经在动脑子考虑几种解救巴基的方法了。因为巴基痛苦的呻吟声越来越低，身体扭动的幅度也小了下来，史蒂夫有种很不好的预感。

“史蒂夫，巴基到底是谁？”娜塔莎抿紧嘴唇蹙起双眉，俨然一副审讯的样式。

史蒂夫一边回答一边不动声色地靠近，“巴基是……巴基是我在二战时的朋友，最好的朋友。”

娜塔莎看向史蒂夫的眼神里写满不相信，但史蒂夫可管不了这些。眼看就到巴基跟前了，他一扑身想要去解巴基身上的藤蔓，结果却扑了个空。

藤蔓还在，巴基不见了。

史蒂夫猛地转头，刚好看到娜塔莎用一块红布盖住一只黑色玻璃瓶，并快速地在口子处绕了三圈红绳系死。瓶子剧烈地摇晃了几下，很快归于平静。

身体的反应快于脑袋的思考，史蒂夫半跪着身子就下意识地朝娜塔莎扑过去想要抢夺瓶子，但伤势限制了他身体的灵敏性，被娜塔莎轻易地躲了过去。

“……你，你杀死了巴基。”理智跟上了线，但情感还没反应过来，史蒂夫呆呆地看了眼瓶子，视线上移看向娜塔莎，声音平淡，听不出其中意味。

“你的巴基本来就死了。”

“不！”史蒂夫突然瞪向娜塔莎，眼神里的愤懑和怨恨让娜塔莎有一瞬间的心惊，但她很快就抚平了心绪，小心地将瓶子收进随身包里。

“你一直都知道巴基的情况？你们这样认识多久了？你为什么能看得到他？”

无视娜塔莎的一连串询问，史蒂夫低头看了看戳进腹部的那截断木，吸了口气，快速拔了出来。鲜血很快浸湿了衣服下摆，史蒂夫不在意，面不改色地接上断掉的左肩膀，然后用右手堪堪捂住淌血的腹部。他能感觉得到肋骨的疼痛减轻了许多，嘴里也不再往外冒血，左脚踝在刚才爬向巴基的时候就被他自己摆正了，现在大腿上的伤正火辣辣地疼，但这种疼是好事，史蒂夫能清晰地感受到肌肉组织在自我复原的拉伸感。

大概不到一个小时，体力就能恢复到五成，到时候娜塔莎绝对不是他的对手，他完全可以从她手中夺取那只该死的瓶子。现在的关键是要拖住对方，不过拖不住也无妨，他知道他们的老巢叫什么，他可以杀过去，但他怕这中间的时间里他们会加害巴基。

巴基绝对不能再受任何伤害了。

看着一言不发地处理着自己伤口的史蒂夫，娜塔莎太清楚他的打算了。这个男人也许固执也许偏执甚至阴鸷，但他太不会隐藏自己了，他的想法他的情绪都毫无保留地彰显在他那张棱角分明的脸上。

“你知道神盾局是个什么地方么，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫依旧不吭声，娜塔莎叹了口气。

“1942年，厄斯金博士的血清造就了你，超级士兵史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”娜塔莎又看了眼史蒂夫，然后毫无芥蒂地将后背暴露给对方，在这座几乎算是废掉的别墅里踱了几步，“从那个时候起，当局就开始筹划建立一处专门对付超自然事件的研究所，这就是神盾局的由来。而你，史蒂夫，你是神盾局的一号超自然事件。”

史蒂夫用撕碎的布料固定住自己肩膀的手一顿，终于抬起脸来看向娜塔莎，而红发女人转过头看着史蒂夫的眼神里竟带着点怜悯。

“知道为什么二战后到现在，关于你的宣传记载少之又少么？当年你驾着瓦尔基里号坠机，当局需要你的死来鼓舞士气打赢那场战争，所以你是家喻户晓的美国队长。但战争一旦结束，当时的S.S.R，也就是神盾局前身，它需要隐秘，需要在冷战期间隐藏实力，而你，作为S.S.R的一号超自然事件，就因此被人为地抹掉了存在感。”

史蒂夫有些失神，随即又看向一脸深不可测的娜塔莎，语气冰冷，“那又怎样，我不稀罕当什么美国队长。”

娜塔莎往前走了几步，立在史蒂夫面前，“史蒂夫，我想说的是，神盾局是一个专门对付研究超自然事件的政府部门，我们……”

史蒂夫的眼睛突然猛地收缩了起来，他转头盯向满地的红线和铃铛，娜塔莎顺着他的视线瞧了一眼，立马明白了他的质疑。

“不，在来这里之前，我根本不知道这栋别墅，也不知道你找的人是……”娜塔莎顿了顿，像是想到了什么，话锋一转，“不过，布下这个阵的显然也是圈内人。只不过，就像我被收编于体制内一样，民间也还是有很多不知名的高手存在，神盾局也一直在寻找并想方设法拉拢真正有实力的人进来。”

“我不关心，也不在乎。谁动巴基，我就灭了谁。”

史蒂夫波澜不惊地说出自己的威胁，娜塔莎突然就有点乐了，她无声地笑了一下，摇摇头。

“史蒂夫，我说过，神盾局它对付一切超自然事件，所以它也同样收集或消灭威胁人类生命的邪祟。”娜塔莎拍了拍自己的随身包，史蒂夫的脸色马上白了一个程度。

“巴基不是。”

娜塔莎无奈地叹了口气，“就我所看到的，他绝对是。你先别争着狡辩，你要还想再见到你的巴基，你就得跟我回一趟神盾局。作为神盾局的特工，我不能不上交他，但你或许可以跟弗瑞谈一谈。据我所知，他并不讨厌你。”

但在工作原则上，不讨厌一个人并不代表他就会为你假公济私，更何况像弗瑞这种软硬不吃的领导者，更没有理由为了一个过期的神盾局藏品而毁掉自己定下的规矩。

对，史蒂夫已经自动把自己归为神盾局物品，仿佛这样就能离巴基近一点一样。

“在这六十几年里，他让9个人死于非命，7个人精神分裂，还有二十几个人不同程度的身体伤害，这在神盾局的分类里，属于必须消灭的邪恶力量！”

“那是因为他别无选择！是那些人私自闯进巴基的住处！”

“哦？在我这的资料里，这处宅子的归属权早就属于雷蒙斯一家。”

史蒂夫紧绷着肩膀，双手稳稳地握住绑在腹部的腰带上，鹰似的双眼牢牢地锁住同样冒着火气的弗瑞，点点头，“你不肯放人，行，我明白了。”

史蒂夫撂下弗瑞，头也不回地走出他那间大得毫无必要的办公室。

行，既然谈不拢，那就硬抢吧。

行动前，史蒂夫先偷了一张神盾局的建筑图，发现这里的藏品数量完全超乎了自己的预计，但他不怕一件件地去找。

偷潜过程超乎意外地顺利，在找到小瓶子前，史蒂夫先发现了一间专门写着自己名字的储藏间，几番犹豫下，他还是进去查看了一番。果然，自己是神盾局的一号超自然事件，这间小小的房间里记录了自己生平的各种大小事，唯一让史蒂夫庆幸的是，他没有在任何文件和物品里发现有关巴基的蛛丝马迹。没人知道巴基的存在，巴基是史蒂夫唯一且自私的秘密。

在继续深入地下三层后，史蒂夫撬开一间隐蔽的暗室。他借着微弱的手电光在硕大且空旷的密室里转了一圈，这里看起来不像是神盾局收藏那些超自然物品的地方。然后在转身前，角落里突然传来机器运转的声音，史蒂夫一顿，立马将手电往远处照了照。

应该是个间歇式运转的机器，在史蒂夫进来期间一直保持低频运作，现在又进入了新一轮工作中。这个竖立着的机器由暗色的金属制作而成，上部似乎有一扇方形小窗。史蒂夫有些好奇，猫着腰靠近。

待他靠得足够近了，一股寒冷的气息从那个方向辐射开来，史蒂夫停了停，还是决定上前看一眼。

这一眼，将他定在了原地。

那是巴基，活生生的实体巴基。

史蒂夫不知道自己该怎么想，他现在的脑子完全是一片空白，比小窗口里巴基那被冻得苍白的脸颊还要虚空得很。

突然，日光灯不知被谁打开，史蒂夫猛地转头，强光刺得他眯起眼，但仍能清清楚楚地看得见向他走来的娜塔莎。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，神盾局第384号超自然事件藏品。”

史蒂夫狠狠地攥紧拳头，发出的声音是来自喉咙底的低咆，“你一直都知道，你一直都知道他是巴基。”

“不，我不知道。”娜塔莎走近了，看了眼金属仓里的巴基，“是你在阿扎诺的时候叫出了这个名字，我才想起神盾局里也有一个巴恩斯。我以为这世界上不会有这么巧的事，但现在看来，确实是太巧了。”

“这到底是怎么回事！为什么巴基……巴基怎么会在神盾局？而且是这个样子。”

娜塔莎递给史蒂夫一份档案，史蒂夫一翻开，映入眼底的就是巴基那张对着镜头似笑非笑的照片。这张照片史蒂夫曾经见过，在阿扎诺巴基的家里，放在一排巴基和家人的合照当中，显得稚气又英俊。

“是你不肯坐下来听这七十年来都发生了什么，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎抱臂靠在墙上，“巴恩斯是神盾局在一次围剿行动中抢救下来的物品，我很抱歉称他为物品，但到目前为止，他确实不能称之为人。”

“昨天我没有跟你细说的是，我们国家有S.S.R有神盾局，对岸的大国也有他们的神秘组织，或许我们可以称之为克格勃。”

“上世纪八十年代初，他们有个叛逃的科学家叫左拉。据说他带了不少自己的试验品和收藏品逃离了俄罗斯，他们想夺回去，我们也想抢过来。”

“最后两厢争战中，左拉被俄罗斯方击毙，而他在死之前烧毁了所有资料物品，我们幸运地抢救了一些回来，但巴恩斯……”

娜塔莎挺直身子走回金属仓前，似是好奇地观赏，“巴恩斯只是一具尸体。”娜塔莎回头看向紧锁眉头的史蒂夫，“一具不会腐烂的尸体。”


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫小心地迈进冰冷的金属仓，身体上的残缺让他还不能完全适应，躺下时差点磕着脑袋，但这也让他很自然地转过头看向一旁。

巴基还是一脸沉寂地安睡在他躺了三十几年的铁柜子里，从这个方向看过去，巴基真是美得令他窒息，那闭上的长长的眼睑看上去就是在等着被谁吻醒。

史蒂夫下意识地伸手过去，却碰到冷冰冰的舱壁，他也不在乎，温柔地用指腹抚摸着自己躺着的那面铁壁，隔着两层阻碍，他却像真的在揉捏巴基的指尖，眼神里尽是深情。

他会成功的，他必须得成功。

一天前，当娜塔莎向他解释神盾局384号超自然事件藏品时，他像个傻瓜一样杵在那消化着这些震惊又带着点令人困惑又狂喜的信息，直到他翻过一页瞟到巴基死亡信息那一栏，史蒂夫突然感到两眼一黑，双膝疲软地快要瘫坐在了地上。

巴基死于1942年3月9日下午三时十二分。

他应该好好看一看那张讣告的，如果那个时候他看了，也许他和巴基就不会生离七十年的岁月，如果那个时候他看了，他会选择在冬眠之前先一枪崩了自己确保自己死得透透的。

1942年3月9日下午三时，史蒂夫进入实验高压仓，准备接受厄斯金博士的血清计划。两分钟后，他准备完毕，十分钟后，他获得了全新的人生。

史蒂夫永远记得那个日子那个时间，这是他第二场生命的开端，但他从未想过这魔幻般的命运，让他以巴基生命的终结来换取自己新生的篇章。

看到史蒂夫突然陷入癫狂般痛苦的模样，娜塔莎疑惑地从他完全颤抖的双手中接过巴恩斯的档案。当她扫到死亡信息那一栏时，娜塔莎也惊住了，抬头不可思议地在史蒂夫和金属仓内的巴基之间来回看了几遍。

“我不知道这……我是说，神盾局的每个人都熟知你的资料，史蒂夫。但巴恩斯……天哪，为什么他的死亡时间和你注射血清的时间几乎一致？”

史蒂夫抱着头失神地半跪在地上，幸存者的痛苦犹如飓风的狂虐将他撕碎地片甲不留。他亲手杀死了他唯一的巴基，在他俩秘密约会于梦中一年多后，他因他的自私和贪婪，毫不自知地葬送了巴基的未来，还本着爱他的名义将他囚禁于人间七十年。

什么样的恶魔会做出这样荒唐残忍的事？如果死亡能够赎罪，史蒂夫希望自己能死千万次，再多再大的身体痛楚都比不上他对巴基造成的伤害和背叛。

如果死亡能带来巴基的重生，史蒂夫愿意自己被千刀万剐……

嚯地站起身，史蒂夫睁圆的双目里布满血丝，他像一头蓄势待发的雄狮，缩着肩膀微低着头，一手指向巴基躺着的金属仓，眼神却毫不客气地落在娜塔莎身上，低沉的声音里尽是不怒自威的震慑。

“救他。”

“我……”娜塔莎不自觉地往后退了一步，盯着史蒂夫快要被风暴染成暗黑色的眼眸，一时忘了要说什么。

史蒂夫上前一步，指向巴基的右手一动不动，“救他。你们有他的……他的尸体，现在还有他的灵魂，你们一定有办法让他活过来。救他！”

娜塔莎顿了顿，试图和史蒂夫讲理。

“巴恩斯归入神盾局后，我们除了知道他的尸身不会腐烂外，并未研究出左拉藏着他的目的是什么，毕竟当年的资料都已经被毁……”

“你们不用知道，我也不管那个神经病科学家的目的是什么，巴基现在在这，我只要他活过来。”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，“巴恩斯现在的灵魂是邪恶的，他已经长成了一只厉鬼，你见识过，你知道他有什么能耐。”娜塔莎见史蒂夫眼中的光亮有一瞬间的晦暗，决定再加把力，“你不知道他复活后会变成什么，他甚至都有可能不再记得你。史蒂夫，不说巴恩斯是否能复活，他现在的这两样藏品都隶属神盾局，你没法……”

“我可以抢，巴基不属于神盾局，巴基他不是任何人任何机构的藏品。”给出这句威胁后，史蒂夫的神色暗了暗，再次开口已不见刚才隐忍的怒意，只剩一片沙哑，“我不在乎……我不在乎巴基是不是还记得我，我现在只想他活着，我只想还给他生命。”

史蒂夫抬头，娜塔莎突然被他眼中所背负的沉重和失去一切的沧桑所击中，她从没见过哪个男人可以像史蒂夫那样，仅凭一眼就让她快要心痛得落泪。

“史蒂夫……”

“我知道你是故意让我找到这里。”

娜塔莎心里一惊，想要在史蒂夫脸上寻找愤怒的情绪，但此刻他的眼里却已恢复冷静，甚至过于冷淡。

“也许你是在阿扎诺的时候第一次听到巴基的名字，但你很清楚弗瑞绝对不会同意我带走巴基的灵魂，你只是给了我一个入侵神盾局的契机。你希望我找到巴基的尸体，你甚至故意调离了守卫，为什么？”

娜塔莎不自在地撇开脸，“也许我只是想帮你一把？”

史蒂夫自嘲地笑了，转头看向巴基，“这个世界上除了巴基，我从来就不信谁会无缘无故地愿意帮我一把。对我来说，任何事情都是等价交换的，甚至更多时候，都是差价交换。”史蒂夫的眼中又不自觉地溢出痛苦的阴霾。

“你们两年前就从冰川里把我挖了出来，但直到现在才唤醒了我。”

娜塔莎惊讶地抬头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫扯开嘴角摇着头，“既然你放任我来到神盾局的收藏品仓库，就应该做好我发现自己秘密的准备。”

娜塔莎愣了一下，点点头，“确实。”

“弗瑞派你跟着我不是要你当我保姆，他是给你了一个任务，是什么？如果我相信你不是去收缴巴基的灵魂，你们就另有目的。”

娜塔莎今晚第一次放松了脸部肌肉，微笑地看着史蒂夫。这个男人确实超乎了自己的想象，她以为在他情绪波动得过分厉害，情感接二连三受刺激的状况下，他会完全陷入自怨自艾中，没想到他却把现实拎得过分清楚，知道自己的需求是什么，更明白自己的优势在哪。这样的男人，况且还是作为神盾局一号超自然事件的存在，如果他站在他们的对立面，娜塔莎预感这将会比成为厉鬼的巴恩斯还要棘手。

“弗瑞希望你回来继续当美国队长。”

史蒂夫有些意外地挑了挑眉，“理由。”

“就像我跟你说的，二战后神盾局需要隐秘，所以你的存在被刻意削弱。而现在，神盾局需要出世，或者说是更全面地出现在大众眼中，而你会是个很好的宣传效果。”

史蒂夫好笑地摇了摇头，似乎有些难以相信，“所以你们拿巴基要挟。”

“不，不管是唤醒你之前还是之后，我们都不知道巴恩斯和你的情况，巴恩斯是个意外。”娜塔莎指了指安静的金属仓，“如果这个巴恩斯不是你的巴基，或者你和巴恩斯不是我认为的那种关系，你完全可以不受神盾局管束，但或许我还可以再试着去游说你。”

“不需要。”史蒂夫的回答快速又掷地有声，“我接受。”

娜塔莎饶有兴趣地挑起一边眉毛，“你就不问问神盾局会要你做什么？”

“我没兴趣知道，我只需要知道你们让巴基复活就够了。”史蒂夫的视线草草地扫过娜塔莎，但娜塔莎太清楚这是个不可迂回的威胁。

这个一直紧绷着神经的男人朝金属仓走去，宽阔的背肌似是卸下了千斤重。

“用我换巴基，这是你们最划算的交换条件。”

娜塔莎张了张嘴，最后还是神色忧虑地道出最关键的信息，“即使是这样，现在也还有一个难题。”

史蒂夫转头，皱着眉头不解。

“神盾局并没有相关技术能让巴恩斯复活，哪怕同时有他的肉体和灵魂。”

史蒂夫的脸色煞白，刚才和娜塔莎谈条件时不卑不亢的气场一下土崩瓦解。

“但也许你可以试着寻求一个人帮忙，很多民间高手并不在神盾局麾下，而这个人哪怕神盾局出面也不会给面子，因为他的求助者只能是自己的病人。你要知道，总是存在那么一些所谓的高人，有着不为人知奇怪的癖好。”

“他是谁？”

“斯特兰奇巫师，或者可以称他为外科医生斯特兰奇博士。”娜塔莎看向史蒂夫的眼神突然充满不确定的怜悯，“他只帮助自己的病人，而你，史蒂夫，你无法成为他的病人，你身体的愈合速度太快，没有什么能伤得了你。”

史蒂夫低头愣了一下，接着轻笑了一声晃了晃脑袋。他转头继续看向小窗户里安静的巴基，在窗外轻轻地按着巴基的轮廓抚摸着，像多年前躺在他身侧的巴基总喜欢踢踏自己的指尖，而他们不知道自己自始至终都在跳着一曲错开时间的双人舞。

“你帮我联系他，我会成为他的病人的。”

所以当八个小时后，娜塔莎在斯特兰奇博士的私人诊所里再见到史蒂夫时，她差点掀了博士的诊所。

史蒂夫砍掉了自己的左臂，毫不在意地请求斯特兰奇的救治。

“你他妈的干了什么！你都不知道博士能不能让巴恩斯复活！”

娜塔莎暴走了，不知道是被气的还是被吓的。

“你们只要我当美国队长，没说一定要四肢健全的，我不算违约。”

娜塔莎翻了个大大的白眼，史蒂夫的壮举让她再次升起对巴恩斯的好奇心。到底是怎样的一个男人，居然能让曾经的美国队长如此舍生取义只为博君一线生机。

好在性情乖戾的巫师有能力让巴基复活，但却对史蒂夫断掉的那根臂膀毫无办法。

“你的血清在遏制手臂的细胞再生，我不知道为什么，可能是因为这次外伤是你主观意识造成的，你的身体知道你不要它了，所以它排斥对接，就像闹脾气。”披着红披风的博士一本正经地说着他的科学解释，让史蒂夫和娜塔莎面面相觑。

不过也奇怪，知道史蒂夫故意伤害自己只为成为自己的病患，斯特兰奇非但没有轰人，反而向史蒂夫讨要他那根废掉的断臂，说是要留着做研究纪念。

“我有一位好友，他有一种特殊的能力，可以让一切非生命物体按照主人的意识运动，尤其是电子产品和钢铁类的装置。我可以把你推荐给他，也许他能造个铁臂什么的，只不过这个人有个怪癖……”

“不用，谢谢，我现在很好。”史蒂夫立马回绝了，他不想再献出点什么只为了让自己看起来正常点。他的首要唯一目标是让巴基复活，其他的都可以往后再说。

比起如何复活巴基，斯特兰奇看起来对当初缚住巴基的那个阵法更感兴趣，这个一脸禁欲的巫师似乎永远都抓不住重点。

“巴基现在的灵魂比较暴躁，而且他好像失去了记忆，如果复活，会有影响吗？”史蒂夫就像个求知欲旺盛的小学生，对自己还在渗血的断臂截面毫不关心，只是一个劲地询问有关巴基复活前后的细节问题。

“会有影响。”

他们已经身置神盾局的一间实验室，斯特兰奇一进来就没对巴基的尸体瞧过一眼，反倒一直对那只关着巴基灵魂的瓶子爱不释手，要么嗅来嗅去，要么随身抽出一张画纸临摹起瓶子上的纹路。

他也许在盗取神盾局的器物，再说为了不影响还魂计划，斯特兰奇早早遣散了无关人员，实验室里只剩他和史蒂夫两人，以及巴基的尸身和灵魂。哪怕民间人士再清高，有规模的官方总归比他们拥有更多的资源，斯特兰奇可能趁机在顺物，但史蒂夫不关心，只要他能让巴基活过来，他不介意带这个博士去兜一兜神盾局的藏品仓库。

“会有什么影响？”

过了好一会，斯特兰奇才回过神来，假装努力思索了一下，才淡淡开口，“他死后经历的一切，不管好的，坏的，都会影响他重生后的心智。”

“他会失忆么？”

“有可能。”

“会恢复么？

“不好说。”

看似漫不经心的巫师终于正眼瞧了瞧一脸肃穆的史蒂夫，“你确定要让你的朋友活过来么？要知道，有时候活着，并不一定比死了要好。”

史蒂夫回头看了眼沉睡的巴基，脸上不由自主地露出一副陷入恋爱中的傻笑，尽管这份爱恋旷课多年。史蒂夫正要开口回答，就被斯特兰奇急急地打断。

“我知道了，我知道了，你很确定，你急着让你的男朋友回来续前缘。”

史蒂夫蓦地红了脸，他想要辩解点什么，但最终只是撇撇嘴作罢。

所以，这就是为什么现在史蒂夫躺在和巴基一样的金属仓内，他们在复活他的巴基。而絮絮叨叨的巫师说，因为史蒂夫注射血清接收伽马射线辐射的同时，巴恩斯也在同一时间失去了生命，很大的可能性是因为两人之前在梦中多次相遇，已经紊乱了彼此的能量信息网，所以当史蒂夫吸收了血清和辐射的能量后，巴恩斯却不知由于什么原因反而因此丧命。此消彼长，阴阳循环。基于这前世因果，现在要让巴恩斯回到现世，还需要史蒂夫自身携带的血清和辐射能量，以及两人之间剪不断理还乱的量子纠缠信息网。

至于为什么两人能在梦中一直相遇，斯特兰奇博士沉思了很久，才幽幽地回答道：“自然界中能被人类窥得的机密不及亿万分之一，总归有那么一两个幸运或不幸的蠢蛋自投罗网中了招。留点神秘感给他们，也许这样你也能有机会可以期待奇迹降临。”

史蒂夫最后望了眼巴基，缓缓转身仰躺在金属仓内。他的奇迹会降临，就像七十年前他躺进实验仓里，然后他重生了，而现在他再次踏进去，重生的将会是他的巴基。

刺痛感比上一回来得要轻，但眩晕和呕吐的恶心感仍然让史蒂夫头重脚轻。当仓门缓缓打开，一脸胡渣剃得整整齐齐的巫师正毫无表情地俯视着史蒂夫，史蒂夫心里一惊，猛地坐起身朝身旁望去。

另一座金属仓的仓门打开着，但里面不见人影。

史蒂夫趔趄地爬出金属仓，因为身体不稳而重重地摔倒在地。他想问博士，想问巴基去哪了，可他发现自己呼吸急促，像是早就消迹的哮喘突然回来了，他慌得发不出任何声音。

然后一双赤脚出现在了他眼前，苍白的脚面瘦削又充满力量。史蒂夫心中一悸，还没抬头，他就发现自己浑身抖得厉害。

对巴基的身体，他比对自己的还要清楚。

面前的身影蹲了下来，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，才敢慢慢地抬起头来。

巴基是如此真实，真实地让史蒂夫感到害怕。他的长眉，他的眼窝，他挺翘的鼻梁，他薄薄的红唇，他可爱又多情的美人沟，他健朗又饱满的胸脯，他修长又匀称的双腿，他的一切的一切，都将史蒂夫抛向了天堂。

“巴……”史蒂夫开口时，才发现自己的声音沙哑干燥得厉害，而对面这个自己心心念念了七十年的人，很快就将视线落在了史蒂夫残缺的左臂上，歪着头微微蹙起好看的眉。

史蒂夫颤着手，不敢碰又极度想要触碰地轻轻捏住巴基的衣角。随即，触摸带来的安全感轰地爬满史蒂夫的身心，他像一只瞬间张开触角的八爪鱼，手脚并用扑向巴基，用单独的臂膀死命地勒住巴基的后背。

“史……史蒂乎？”

软软糯糯的声音在史蒂夫的耳后响起，那一声呼唤彻底让精神极度亢奋又紧张的史蒂夫崩溃。他像个被遗弃的孩子终于找回了家，决堤的泪水快速浸湿了巴基的肩膀。尝试了很久，史蒂夫才终于有力气说出一句完整的话。

“巴基……巴克……对不起，对不起……你能原谅我么？你还要我么？”

被自己箍在怀里的巴基动了动，史蒂夫僵了一下，随即不管不顾地再次收紧了单个手臂的力量。巴基似乎轻笑了一下，很快又沉默下来，史蒂夫感觉自己空荡荡的左臂衣袖好像被攥住了。

“你来找我了，史蒂夫，我不知道你都经历了什么，但你来找我了。”史蒂夫感到自己的颈侧被什么柔软的东西触碰了一下，带着点湿意，“我会陪你到世界尽头，我们约好了的。”

那一刻，史蒂夫哭得像个孩子。他终于肯相信，奇迹再次眷顾了他。

\--------小剧场时间--------

小剧场A：

B：史蒂夫！都弄了一个小时了你他妈赶紧进来！

S：我……

B：你第二次见我就跟恶狼似的扑了我，别告诉我现在字面意义摸到实体了，你丫要在这里跟我装处男！

S：不是，巴基，那时因为在梦里，所以我就为所欲为了。

B：所以现在呢？！

S：……你可以对我为所欲为？

B：艹，你逆我CP！

小剧场B：

B：史蒂夫，你的金属臂哪去了？

S：……

B：你这样都不能用双手抱我了。

S：……我扔了，我们可以买个普通的。

B：为什么？

S：戴着它，我总感觉被托尼视奸，尤其是我们……

B：艹，老子居然免费给他演G/V！明天去问他要票钱，我出场费超贵的！

小剧场C：

两人回到阿扎诺。

B：史蒂乎。

S：怎么了，巴基宝贝？

B：为什么这位断了头的夫人还能在街上晃悠？

S：？？？

B：为什么商店里那个长得贼丑的娃娃在对着我笑？

S：！！！

小剧场D：

F：史蒂夫，有件事我不知当讲不当讲。

S：那就不用讲了。

F：……是关于你的巴基的。

搬小板凳。

F：……二战德国有个权利极高的二把手叫希姆莱，他对一切超自然现象极为兴趣。据我所知，他底下其中一个研究分支叫海德拉，上世纪三十年代末在阿扎诺有秘密研究基地，后来不知什么原因全军撤离了。战俘和壮丁都被他们拉去做实验，你的巴基也在实验体名单上……哎，人呢？

提盾干嗨爪！

小剧场君：为什么故事的片名只有在小剧场里才配真正拥有姓名？续个捉鬼夫夫的「招魂」系列怒刷我的存在感！

捉鬼夫夫：小别胜新婚，暖饱思淫欲，无心事业。


End file.
